Optical fibers include a fiber with a flexible buffer and strength members extending axially of the buffer and an external jacket. These fibers may be interconnected one to the other or to other optical devices by terminating the fiber within a connecting body having an alignment ferrule and a tip. The termination must permit accurate axial alignment of the light conducting fiber of the connection. Toward this end, optical fiber terminations often include a precision means to provide axial alignment and clamping or gripping means to prevent longitudinal movement of the fiber within the connector body. Connectors for such terminations are disclosed by Schaffer, et al, copending U.S. Pat. No. 399,805, filed 8/29/89. The present invention is a termination for an optical fiber which includes a connector and which provides axial alignment and means to prevent longitudinal movement as provided by a single body.